


circling the sun

by spideywhiteys



Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [56]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astronaut AU, Childhood Friends, Gen, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, izuna and obito are cousins, mostly just friendship vibes, obito is on earth, obito is still a simp for rin, rin and izuna are in SPACE, unspecified modern or futuristic time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys
Summary: Astronaut Nohara Rin's earth-bound ZOOM call is interrupted by her fellow crew member. This is not unusual.
Relationships: Nohara Rin & Uchiha Izuna, Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Obito
Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086938
Kudos: 11





	circling the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 56: Astronaut AU / Rin + Izuna

“I’m just sayin’, if he does anything...ya know,  _ anything, _ just beat his face in. He’s too pretty to not be vain.” Obito says. His image on the screen is a little grainy, but the audio is crisp. It’s the best they’re going to get with the distance between them. 

Rin laughs, endlessly amused by her best friend’s protective streak. Obito is about as threatening as a wet kitten. He’s bumbling and impulsive, but she loves him. She’s going to miss seeing him everyday — she’s going to miss earth. She already is. It’s cold in space, as wondrous and impossible as it is. Lonely. They’re floating in a steel box, just a handful of people out of billions. 

“He’s your cousin, Obito. Where’s the trust?”

Obito grumbles, low words impossible to make out over the connection. Sometimes she thinks he’s taking their separation worse than she is. At least  _ he _ still has everyone else. Kakashi, Kushina, Minato-sensei, all their friends…

Not that she doesn’t get along with the rest of the astronauts! Izuna, the man in question, is lovely. Even if Obito believes otherwise. His cousin is a little abrupt, a little rude in the way people are when they don’t realize they’re being so — and sometimes on purpose, too — but he’s not needlessly cruel or intent on stirring up trouble. Competent, pretty, dedicated to his work...he reminds her a lot of Kakashi, actually. 

Kakashi when he was younger and uptight and thinking the whole world was against him. Ah, those were the days….

(Not really. She prefers the happier Kakashi now, even if he’s still very secretive and bad at emotions.)

“I’m just sayin’!” Obito repeats. “You know, just in case!”

“I think I can take care of myself, Obito.” She says, amused. He’s always been rather protective, when really he should focus a little more on himself every once in a while. “Trust me, even if you can’t seem to do the same for Izuna, for whatever reason.”

“Ignore him.”

Ah, speak of the devil.

Izuna floats in, gliding through their artificial air with a stupid amount of grace. In the zero gravity, his wild, spiky hair floats endearingly around his face. Rin suspects that Obito would look rather similar if he grew his own hair out. Or maybe more like Madara.

“Jealousy is unbecoming, cousin.” Izuna drawls. “Don’t rope me into whatever scatterbrained thought process you’ve managed to conjure.”

Obito splutters. “I’m not jealous!”

“Hilarious.”

“What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?”

“I fear for your education if you don’t know what the word  _ hilarious _ means.”

“I know what hilarious means!” Obito snarls.

Rin sighs.  _ Typical.  _ Their interactions remind her a lot of cats and dogs — or Kakashi and Obito. It’s just his luck that Obito manages to attract the same type of person.

“Boys, please.” She says, dry as the desert. “You’re both pretty. Now can we not fight over space ZOOM.”

Izuna rolls his eyes from over her shoulder, sending the screen and Obito one last  _ look. _ It’s returned by Obito, who sticks out his tongue for added emphasis. Honestly, these two. It’s no wonder they’re related, physical appearances aside. They fight like two middle children in a family of eight. She had hope that the sheer distance between earth and their space station would have cooled their flames a bit — but it’s exactly the same. There’s no wistful  _ I kinda miss you’s _ or anything of the sort. Just arguing as usual. 

That, in a way, actually helps her homesickness.

Because she loves her job, and she loves space. But she also misses her friends and family, and this normality helps. It feels like she’s back on earth, listening to them fight in the car on the way to six flags that one summer. 

“Only because you said so, Rin.” Obito murmurs, and his anger is extinguished instantly. It wasn’t real anger to begin with. She’s pretty sure it’s just how they show affection. If one doesn’t react,  _ that’s _ when the other knows something is up. 

Sometimes she wishes they would just talk normally, but then they wouldn’t really be Izuna and Obito, would they?

“Simp.” Izuna mutters.

Obito’s eyes flash. “What did he say?”

“What was that?” Rin replies, clueless. She smacks the screen and makes a very poor show of acting. “Oh, I think your signal is weak. Uh, you’re cutting out. Can’t hear you. What was that last part? Didn’t — didn’t make it out —”

She ignores Izuna’s snickering somewhere off to the side.

“Uhhh, you’re breaking up! Oh well! Call back tomorrow at the usual time, will you?” Before Obito can respond, Rin quickly hangs up the call, the screen going black. Their reflections stare back. 

“You’re terrible.” She says to Izuna.

He shrugs. “I know. Doesn’t keep me up at night.”


End file.
